Savior
by Ron W.312
Summary: Adam had been in the cage for too long. When he is finally pulled out he doesn't know what to do. All he thinks of is his brothers. On the search for them he grows close to his savior. Will she save him again or lead him to a different kind of hell.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this idea scurried into my head. I noticed there aren't a whole lot of stories about Adam getting out so here we have one that may or may not suck. I would love to know what you think of it and any ideas that could be racking around in your heads so feel free to tell me. I own nothing of Supernatural.

**Savior**

It had been what felt like, centuries since Adam saw the world that wasn't darkness and pain. HE lived in the cage with two angry archangels. They took their anger out on the only thing they could. Him. He screamed for Sam, Dean, anyone that could save him. Sam got out by some strand of luck. He was stuck being the punching bag. He wanted freedom. He wanted the crappy world he called home. He wanted his mom. All these things traveled through his mind as a rip in the cage shined light through casting the archangels away from him and just like that he was in the bright sun.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPBS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Lucy tied the chain around her ankles hoping it held like the shaman said it would. Damon looked down at the entrance to Lucifer's cage and felt a chill go up his spine. Jamie just watched hoping her friend survived and Johnny…well he wasn't too happy with any of the circumstances. He was a hunter. Supposed to kill demons and didn't know angel existed till one was on his doorstep claiming to need his help.

The three of them were ready to pull her out when she gave the tug that she had what she was cage diving for. She leaped into the, what seemed to be, solid ground but she went straight through the ground and the silvery chain was rapidly going with her. When the chain had a strong tug on it the three pulled till Lucy was on the surface again and so was her prize as the claw machine.

Jamie ran over to her friend's side. He eyes were rolled in the back of her head and her breathing was coming in short fast breathes. Jamie flattened Lucy's dark blond hair that resembled her father's so much. Jamie carried her back to the minivan, while Damon carried the boy she had saved from the pit. Johnny was just watching not believing any of it had happened.

Jamie voted to drive first. She thought back to when Lucy first found her. An angel that had nowhere to go. No one to follow. Lucy showed her what Cas meant by freedom. She remembered finding Damon, the not so evil, evil demon. He was lost and confused just as she was. They had joined together to save this…vessel. None were too sure why though.

"What did I say about blinds?" Lucy groaned from the back seat. "Wait…sorry….never mind." She mumbled turning over so her eyes were shielded from the harsh setting sun.

Before the sun creped over the horizon Jamie had pulled over at a cheap looking motel and got a room that had three beds. One for each of the group that actually slept. Jamie assisted the mysterious person into the room who was only mildly conscious. When they were comfortable in their room, Lucy escaped to the bathroom which she usually did to think or get away from the arguing that Damon and Johnny always seemed to be in. By the time they saw her again the guy was asking a lot of questions and looking freaked out.

"So who are you?" Lucy asked before the guy could say anything else.

"A-Adam. Adam Milligan." He stuttered.

"Hm." Lucy said munching on the trail mix Johnny offered her.

"So how'd you end up in the pit, exactly, Mr. Milligan?" Johnny asked in his professional voice.

"Are you guys hunters?" He asked looking at the four people that surrounded him.

"No." Damon said quickly. "Well he is." Damon scoffed pointing to Johnny.

"Then…what are you?" He asked in general to the rest of the group.

"Demon, angel and confused humanoid." Johnny said pointing to Damon, Jamie and then Lucy as he called off what they were.

"Angels and demons I get but humanoid?" Adam asked looking confused.

"Three fourths angel. I'm all the fun without the stick in the ass." She smiled proudly. "No offense Jam."

"None taken." Jamie replied watching Adam closely.

"I...I need to find my brothers. Tell...tell them I'm out." Adam proclaimed after several minutes of thinking.

"Who are your brothers exactly?" Johnny asked looking skeptical.

"Sam and Dean...Winchester." Adam said tiredly.

"Shit." Damon mumbled.

"You do realize your brothers are possibly the best hunters I know?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah...do you know if they're ok?" Adam asked a little scared seeming to remember what his brothers do for a living.

"Last I heard Sam isn't dead and Dean got out of monster hell. Back on the road according to angel radio." Lucy said after nobody wanted to talk.

"I have to find them." Adam said with more power.

"You do realize they are good at their job which means they are good at hiding. If you really mean this we're gunna have to cuddle with some cactuses." Lucy replied arching her brows.

"Listen you don't have to help. They're my family and you don't have to put yourselves in danger." Adam said flinching only the slightest at family and danger.

"Well you can't get rid of us that easily. I dragged you out and I'm seeing this thing through." Lucy said sparing a various glance at Damon. He returned a deep sigh.

"Lucy and I got invites to a monster party. I'm sure someone's bound to know where they are there." he said in an unhappy tone.

"Lucy...you're not a monster. Why'd you get an invitation to a monster party?" Jamie asked looking concerned.

"Crowley claims to enjoy my company ever since he became the lord of the douche bags." Lucy said with a shrug. "The invites say to dress formal."

"Guess we're going shopping!" Jamie said trying to hide her excitement.

"So me, Jamie, Lucy and Adam will go to the party and John-John gets to be in charge of the backup plan." Damon said hiding a laugh at Jamie's excitement.

They spent the next few days planning and finding outfits that matched the invitations description. Several times when they were supposed to sleep Lucy heard Adam up. Sometimes he was yelling quietly at himself and other times she thought she heard him crying, but she'd never tell him she heard any of it. One night she finally found herself walking to the source of the noises. Jamie and Damon were out at some club they found a few days before and Johnny was asleep.

"You ok?" she asked in a scratchy voice.

"Yeah...fine." Adam said keeping his back turned to her.

"Why don't you sleep?" Lucy asked in a concerned voice.

"There...there's fire...fire and pain when I sleep..." Adam said after a few minutes of debating with himself.

"You're safe though. The shaman said the chain was supposed to help...I'm sorry...I must have messed up." Lucy said trying to make him feel better.

"Is not your fault." he said with his back still to her.

"I'm sorry..." she replied taking his hand hoping he would find comfort. Instead she felt a burning pain in her hand. She ripped away quickly causing him to turn.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he finally looked at her.

She didn't speak. Her mind was over flowed with images of fire and her archangel uncles fighting with her in the crossfire. She felt her back hit a wall as she grabbed her head feeling like her head was going to explode if she didn't hold it together.

"What happened?" Jamie's concerned voice came through her screams to be let out of her own head.

"We were talking and then this happened." Adam explained scared.

"What happened?" Jamie asked in a quiet voice to Lucy. She didn't answer. Instead she put her hands on Jamie's cheeks and showed her. She heard Jamie's gasp. "Let me take it away." Jamie insisted putting her fingers on Lucy's forehead. Red tentacles headed for her fingers. Jamie watched as the pain and fear left her friends face. She knew she could forget the memories and she would force herself to.

No one said much after that event. When they started to speak again it was the day of the party. Adam and Damon we in their tuxedos and ready to go in a few minutes, while Jamie and Lucy were upstairs in the room getting ready for hours.

"Soooooo..."Damon started awkwardly.

"Well..." Adam replied just as awkward.

"When they come down I don't suggest being to...affectionate. She's nothing like her father." Damon said distantly.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked now very curious.

"She's cautious when it comes to relationships or people in general." Damon explained.

"Who's her father?" Adam asked as a creak echoed through the house.

When the stairs to the house that was old enough to have a whole slew of ghosts hiding in every crack and crevice, they both switched their attention to the stairs. Jamie had her dark brown hair up in curls on top of her head. Her dress was dark tan and very low cut. Something neither of them expected an angel to wear. There were black stripes on the top that switched into silver threads as it chased down her dress. Damon elbowed Adam.

"Close your mouth. You're drooling." Damon snickered. Taking Jamie's hand and kissing it.

Adam realized he was staring at the dark blond wearing a peach colored dress that seemed to glow on its own. Her hair was pulled back in loose waves. Her green eyes were brighter than he had remembered.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lucy asked with a smile coming next to Adam.

"Nothing important just the pit." Damon said smiling and walking out the door.

They arrived at the party with several other guests. Damon looked unhappily at all of them.

"Lucy! Glad you could make it." Crowley's accent came from behind.

"Well, I figured I should come to one before I completely sever all ties with you guys." Lucy said playfully.

"We can change that." Crowley said shooing Adam away.

"Pardon, but that's my date." Lucy said sliding away from Crowley and back towards Adam.

"Excuse me." Crowley said through his teeth as Lucy took Adam's hand.

"No problem." Adam said separating Lucy and Crowley.

"Well enjoy the party." Crowley said eyeing Adam.

The two couples broke apart and started asking questions about the Winchesters. Lucy had to pull Adam away from several hungry vampires and angry werewolves. Neither expected the monsters to be blood thirsty. They had been there for ages and nothing about the boys.

"Hear ya lookin' for Dean Winchester." A southern accent drawled behind the (mostly) human group.

"Well, we are. Happen to know where he is?" Lucy asked putting up her defenses.

"Depends on who's asking." the stranger stated.

"How about his brother recently out of a cage match with some PMSy archangels?" Lucy snapped.

"I've seen his brother. No way he coulda just gotten out of some cage." The stranger shot back in a calm voice.

"Do you know nothing of the bible? Lord have mercy."Lucy said annoyed.

"Wasn't readin' it much when I was turned and stopped not to long afta." The stranger said in defense.

"I'm guessing you can get a hold of him. Call him and tell him what I told you. He should understand. Either of you want to get a hold of us pray for Jamie." Lucy said grabbing Adam's arm and punching a vampire in the face that was reaching for Adam.

With that Lucy and Adam left the stranger to his thoughts. The mission was unsuccessful other than the encounter with the nameless stranger. The group left early and fell into sleep quickly once they got home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright. So to those that are reading here's a chapter. Sorry it's been so long. School has been crazy lately but luckily I should have some free time. I own nothing of Supernatural I just like daydreaming in Trig class.

**Finding Home**

It had been three days since the party. Nothing had happened. Jamie and Damon where hiding out in the club they had found weeks ago. Lucy had heard Adam mumbling to himself and decided to make sure he was alright even after what had happened last time. She crept out of bed nearly tripping on her long flannel pajama pant as she walked in a sleepy daze. Her two times to big Old Navy shirt got caught on the door knob as she opened the door.

"Adam? What are you doing up?" She asked after she cleared her throat. He continued to mumble to himself. "Adam?" She asked coming around so she could see his face. The veins around his eyes seemed to have a dark red glow."Adam-" she started as he shot his hand up and grabbed her throat.

"I won't let you do this anymore." Adam said in a distant voice not staring at her but through her.

"A-Adam." She choked out.

"I don't know how long I've been in here but this is enough. You two kill me every day and somehow I'm still brought back to this hell." He said continuing to stare through her.

"Adam…you…you're dreaming." She said as he tightened his grip.

"Enough is enough." He said his grip ever tightening.

She had to snap him out of this dream. Lucy figured he was dreaming of pain so she had to break through with something strong than that. She stretched out her hand and jabbed him in the collar bone. He let go of her neck long enough for her to go through with her plan. As he recoiled from the jab she closed the little space that separated them and kissed him. He pushed her away from him rather quickly and she figured it worked.

"What was that?" He asked confused.

"You were dreaming. Had to snap you out of it." She said with a scratchy voice putting her hands up to her face pretending to be embarrassed but only hiding the red marks that she could feel coming up around her neck.

She curled back into bed avoiding the confused stare of Adam. She lied awake listening to the floor squeak as Adam walked back to his bed. It went quiet for a little while then she went to the bathroom to get water. Lucy was telling herself she wanted water but she really wanted to see if the marks around her neck were as obvious as she thought. They were actually lighter and with a sigh she headed back to bed just as Jamie and Damon appeared in the room. They both looked guilty.

"You two smell like sex and guilt." She said quietly walking passed them and into the bed.

"No we don't!" Jamie defended.

"It's fine, Jam. Don't panic lord. I won't turn you into the angel cops." Lucy said laughing as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling more tired than when she fell asleep. Everybody seemed to be alive though. Lucy somehow felt that her friends might be dead when she woke up. With a sigh of relief she sat up in her bed and popped her back. Adam was talking to Damon in the farthest corner away from her. She knew what they were talking about. She wasn't stupid.

"Lucy...being called." Jamie whispered in her ear.

"What? Where?" Lucy asked surprised that anyone was answering their plead from the party.

"Hurry." Jamie got out just as she fluttered away.

Lucy jumped out of bed and was gone hoping she ended up next to Jamie and not some stripper again. She gave a sigh of relief when she found herself in a warehouse next to her friend. Neither were too happy about the ring of holy fire that surrounded them though.

"Paranoid bastards." Jamie mumbled to Lucy causing her to snort.

"That's her." the southern accent from the party drawled from the shadows.

"Where is he?" an angry voice asked hidden by the darkness that surrounded the fire.

"Where is who?" Jamie asked with as much anger as the voice.

"Damn it! Adam!" the voice now had a body. He was tall about six feet with a few extra inches. He had short hair and green eyes that showed his anger. Lucy had seen him before. She knew him from her father.

"Forgot the Winchesters were daddy's puppies." She said venomously.

"What?" Dean asked suddenly realizing Lucy was there.

"You were there when he died. At least he told you. I found out through the grapevine." Lucy said hiding any feelings that were coming up.

"What are you talking about?" the other one, Sam, asked.

"My dad. He picked you two over me. I suppose it was all humanity but still." Lucy said feeling Jamie's hand on her back.

"Gabriel? How can he have a kid?" Dean asked confused to the angel that stepped out of the shadows.

"You expected him not to have children?" Castiel's voice said matter of factly.

"Well I just didn't think angels could have kids." Sam said for his brother.

"Well they can. Now can you please douse the holy fire?" Jamie asked showing to Cas how long it's been since she's been to heaven with the sound of her voice.

"Tell us where Adam is and we might let you out." Dean said holding the angel blade in his hand tightly.

"He's fine. Safer than he was when you left him to die in the pit." Lucy snapped tired of holy fire and lack of time to wake up.

"There was no way to get him out!" Dean shouted in his defense.

"Dean...he's fine. That's all that matters. He knows that there shouldn't be a way out." Sam said reassuring his brother.

"Dean, they are telling the truth. They won't hurt Adam." Cas said watching Lucy closely. "What's your name?"

"It Lucy, Castiel. Now leave her be." Jamie said sternly stepping between Lucy and Cas.

"He did care for his family. I thought he abandoned them." Cas said in a curious voice.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Lucille Michel. He named you after his brothers." Cas explained informing no one of anything. That's when Jamie and Lucy saw Cas give a wink to them and kicked dirt on top of the flames breaking the circle. With that they both fluttered appearing in their hotel room moments later.

"I hate hunters." Lucy said collapsing on the bed. "No offense Johnny." she mumbled into the pillow.

"None taken. Most of us are dicks." he said laughing.

"Was it them?" Adam asked excited.

"Yes and they trapped us in holy fire." Jamie said angrily.

"That's hunters for ya." Damon said trying to hide his worried looks to Jamie.

"Tell me about it." Lucy said through the pillow

Damon pulled Jamie aside and mumbled into her ear, "Adam says he was dreaming about Lucifer and Michael. Started strangling one of them and they kissed him turned out to be Lucy. Having some weird aftermath dream. Maybe you should talk to her." Damon suggested looking concerned at Lucy.

"Can do." she whispered her reply. "Lucy I think we could both go for some fresh air. Let's take a walk."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSONSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPN

Adam waited till Jamie and Lucy left to ask what was going on.

"So why they get-her-out-of-here-now thing?" he asked in a fake laugh.

"We need to talk." Damon said in a stern voice.

"About what?" Adam asked sheepishly.

"Lucy is...delicate. She is strong but people are...are well stupid. Her dad wasn't around long enough to do anything for her. He just stuck around long enough to mess her up. You do anything to hurt her I will rip your lungs out and let you watch them as you slowly bleed out." Damon said with hate in his eyes.

"I don't understand." Adam asked scrunching his face up in confusion.

"You had to have some feeling for her when she kissed you or you wouldn't have told him about it." Johnny said joining the conversation.

"You told me she was cautious and not to be affectionate. I think I should panic when she's kissing me." Adam nearly screamed.

"Caring. First step. The only step. Look at me and Jamie. I never thought this would happen and now that I'm here I can't believe I never wanted this." Damon explained.

"I don't care. I just..." Adam started searching for the word.

"Care!" Johnny exclaimed with a laughing Damon.

"No." he said getting a we-know-the-truth look from Johnny and Damon. "Fine maybe a little."

"Lots." Johnny said quickly.

"You're gunna fall hard brother." Damon said leaning back into his chair smiling.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPN

Jamie strolled out waiting for Lucy to catch up. They were in the park that was a few yards away from the hotel.

"Damon told me about what happened. You alright?" Jamie asked stopping their walk.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing seriously wrong." Lucy said laughing.

"So you kissed him?" Jamie asked when they resumed their walking.

"Yeah. I had to he was strangling me thinking I was one of them. I had to do something." she said slightly shouting.

"Damon thinks he cares for you." Jamie said watching her feet.

"He doesn't!" Lucy shouted.

"How come you are the one who always finds him when he's having these episode things?" Jamie asked her raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I just...I get up and he's there." She mumbled scratching the back of her head.

"You guys are meant to be! I haven't been in heaven for ages but I bet that's why you felt like you had to save him from the pit." Jamie said excitedly.

"I would save anyone from that if I could. No one deserves to be in there." Lucy said quieter.

"Lucy you want to save everyone. Just don't feel bad when you can't alright." Jamie said walking them back to the hotel.

"You know I will. So are you two gunna stop sneaking around and confess your love for each other?" Lucy asked turning the questions on her friend.

"Yeah, Damon's already told the guys so it's pointless to sneak." Jamie laughed.

"That's good. I think we might want to call in Cas. Thank him for everything and tell him where we can do a bro trade." Lucy said masking the sadness she didn't even know she was feeling.

"Yeah but let's worry about that later. We've had a rough morning and you could use some relaxation." Jamie said slinging her arm around her friend as they walked back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I wanted to thank tvj12 for your review. There aren't a lot of Adam stories that I could find and I thought we all should try to figure out what happened to him. I want to try to develop the Gabriel connection more but I'm not sure if it works so please tell me if it's crap or not because I like constructive criticism. I own nothing of Supernatural.

**Gone with the Angel Flurries **  
Adam gave a smile when Lucy and Jamie walked in. He could hear Damon and Johnny saying told you so as they walked across the room. They all managed to sit around the table that seemed bigger with just three people sitting at it. Johnny and Damon scooted towards Adam forcing Jamie and Lucy into the open space between Damon and Adam. Johnny's snickers in his ear were starting to get annoying but he tried to focus on something else.  
He went back to the conversation he had just had with the two other men. Maybe he did care. She did pull him out of the cage but that wasn't a reason for him caring was it? Maybe it was some angel thing. It could be.  
"Your brothers are dicks by the way." Lucy said as she settled into the seat next to him.  
"At first. You just have to get to know them." Adam said avoiding Damon and Jamie's watchful glances.  
"So we should probably try to get Cas and figure this out huh?" Lucy said looking at the group.  
"Probably." Johnny said.  
"If you want. I kinda like the vessel's company." Damon laughed.  
"He wants to see his brothers. That's why we hugged the cactus."Lucy said watching the table shift with to much weight on it.  
"I can stay for a while if you guys need me to." Adam said hoping to get the happy mood back. "What do you guys d anyway?"  
"Nothing really. I usually start pulling a Gone with the Wind scene out and scream 'Ashley! Ashley!' while Damon makes out with Jamie. But other than that we haven't really done anything." Lucy said sounding bored.  
"We should do something then." Adam suggested realizing they hadn't really done anything since they were trying to stay off hunter radar.  
"I don't know. You haven't been in a Gone with the Wind scene. It's really fun." Jamie said eyeing Damon.  
"For you two. I get stuck on a couch screaming Ashley! Ashley! While you guys make out." Lucy said looking bored.  
"Well Adam can be your Rhett." Damon said with a wiggle of his eyebrows then when Jamie jabbed him in the side he added quickly, "Or Johnny."  
"You know I hate that movie." Johnny said smiling.  
"Not what I meant by doing something." Adam said quickly.  
"What do you mean?" Jamie asked resting her head on her fist.  
"Like...I don't know...a movie or something." Adam stuttered trying to figure something out.  
"New material for a movie spin?" Damon said smiling.  
"Fun. We could be the Avengers!" Lucy said excitedly.  
"No watch a movie not play in a movie." Adam said quickly with a laugh.  
"Ruin the fun." Jamie whined.  
"So when shall we watch this movie?" Lucy asked with a curious stare.  
"Maybe later tonight. I'll pick." Adam said ending the discussion.  
Jamie fluttered out going to get them all breakfast from a local diner. When she came back she was loaded down with food and drinks. They sat around the table and discuss what happened since Adam was in the pit. He seemed really surprised to hear about the leviathans and that his brothers took on an army of them.

"You really don't know about your brothers do you?" Johnny said with a smile as he shoved bacon into his mouth.

"Guess not." Adam said sadly.

"They seem to get in a lot of trouble. Seriously they died over fifty times when the apaco-war was being waged out. I was tiring hearing about them being brought back." Lucy laughed.

Adam smiled when she laughed. Her happiness seemed contagious. Jamie and Damon looked at each other. Then Johnny blurted out, "Jams, can you and Damon come help me? I got this problem with my truck." they all got up quickly and left the hotel room.

"Dicks." Adam mumbled when they were out.

"No need to be rude." Lucy said wondering why they went outside.

"Not meaning to be that's just what they are. After the 'talk' we had and they just leave like that." Adam explained quickly.

"What did you talk about that makes them dicks for leaving?" Lucy asked barley missing putting her arm in a stack of syrup soaked pancakes.

"Just...stuff." Adam said after a while.

"You are lying! Tell me." she said sounding like a five year old.

"I don't want to." Adam said glancing at the windows to see Jamie, Damon, and Johnny looking in. Damon kissed Jamie then motioned for him to kiss Lucy.

"Come on...ya know ya want to." she said happily.

"Fine you want to know. It was about you...and...and me." he said slowly.

"Oh...what else?"She asked curiously.

"How you are...different and...and special." Adam said watching the table.

"Are you just saying that?" Lucy asked quietly.

"No...you...you saved me." Adam said trying to think of words.

"Crap is this like that doctor patient thing where they fall for each other because one saved the other. I'm stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Lucy said getting up from the table.

"No it's not. Quit walking away. Please Lucy. Just listen." Adam said chasing after her and grabbing her arm before she retreated to the bathroom.

"What?" she asked angry.

That's when he kissed her. Just leaned in and found her lips. She resisted at first then leaned in closer. He felt the spark that he had only heard of in movies. It was amazing till she pushed him away. His eyes showed hurt and just as she turned to walk away he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close just like Rhett did to Scarlet in Gone with the Wind. She was looking up into his eyes that begged for her to kiss him again. She tried to hide that she wanted to kiss him just as much.

"You have a way with your imagination." he said after a while.

She took the time to look around the room and saw she was in a fancy green dress and her hair was up in the strange hairdo that they wore in Gone with the Wind. Adam was dressed in a fancy black suit that could have been worn by Rhett. The hotel room was transformed into the entry way of a huge house with red carpeted stairs that lead to nowhere.

"Sorry." She said quickly as she left his arms. As she did the surroundings and their fancy clothes melted to what they were.

"No...wait please." Adam whispered.

"Why? You'll be with your brothers soon. Traveling the country killing things like us." she said trying to hold back the tears that were forming.

"What if I don't. Stay here with you guys. I just want to see them." Adam explained seeing hurt in her eyes.

"Don't toy with me. That's what he said before he left me alone." Lucy mumbled the last part so quietly he almost didn't hear.

"Who left you?" Adam asked feeling hurt.

"My father. Gabe. He promised he would come back. He never did. The last time I saw him he was dead in the floor of some weird motel thing." She whispered keeping her back to him.

"I won't do that to you. I promise." Adam said hoping to reassure her.

"I should talk to Castiel." Lucy said before she disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

"Well...that went better than I thought it would." Damon said strutting into the room.

Lucy appeared in the car after a failed attempt landing her in front of a semi that nearly hit her. She gave a loud sigh to let people know she was in the car. Cas looked at her funny and Sam and Dean looked back almost crashing the Impala into the guardrail.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted as he steered away from the guardrail.

"I dislike human emotion." Lucy replied feeling confused.

"It is difficult to understand. I sometimes wonder how God managed to create emotion as complex as that found in humans." Cas said in his monotone voice.

"UGH!" she shouted putting her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked turning in the passenger seat to watch her better.

"Life! That's what's wrong! Dad had to have known how I would turn out because this is some twisted torture he would do." she said looking up to shout at them and then put her head in her hands again.

"What?" Dean shouted at her.

"I believe she is saying that her father knew that she would have to much human emotion for her angel self and her human self. Her emotion is leading to mental turmoil which is torture." Cas explained matter of factly.

"What he said." she mumbled from her hands.

"So what's causing emotional turmoil?" Sam asked before Dean could explode on her.

"You're stupid brother." she groaned.

"Go Adam. A few weeks out and ya already- Ow Sam." Dean said stopping his sentence quickly.

"What about Adam?" Sam asked in place of his brother's talking.

"We need to set a place to meet." she said changing the subject.

"You wanna get rid of him that fast?" Dean asked with a curious look.

"Do you want to see your brother or not?" Lucy snapped at him.

"Alright. Calm down. How about Rofus' cabin?" Sam asked Dean quickly.

"Works for me." Dean said just as Jamie popped into the back seat. "Jesus Christ! Knock or something next time!" he shouted.

"Lucy we got a problem." She said in q whispered voice.

"What kind?" Lucy asked in a tired voice.

"Adam...um...yeah...how to say this without freaking them out...Adam is about to rip Johnny in half." Jamie said slowly.

"Oh dear...red eye thing going on?" Lucy asked sounding worried.

"Yeah. The works. We might want to hurry though." Jamie said popping out of the car.

"Later boys." Lucy said before she followed in Jamie's suit and disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean screamed at no one.

The two appeared in the hotel room where Damon was trying to hold Adam back and Adam was clawing for Johnny who seemed to be clutching his arm for dear life. There was a small puddle of blood forming at his feet.

"Jamie, get Johnny out of here. Fix him up." Lucy demanded as she moved in front of Adam staring at his face.

It was filled with hate and rage. Jamie was right. The red was back around his eyes and this time it seemed brighter than the night she had seen it.

"Adam. Snap out of it." She said sternly.

"Shut up! I won't let you do this anymore! I want to go home!" He shouted back.

"Adam we're taking you home. To your brothers. Sam and Dean. Alright just quit trying to -" Adam interrupted her.

"What did you do to them? Don't even think about hurting them. Let me go! I can't stay here anymore. Let me leave." he said in a stern voice.

That's when she closed the gap between them and hugged him. She buried herself in his chest and mumbled, "I don't want you to go." She felt him stop struggling. Damon let go of his arms and he put an arm around her and one on her head. He started to try and calm her down by whispering in her ear.

"It's fine...I promise. I won't let anything hurt you." He whispered but it only made things worse. She tightened her grip and started to cry into his shirt. "It's alright. Calm down ok?" Adam continued.

"You wanted to leave." She mumbled in-between her tears.

"I was in the pit...you don't know what it was like down there." Adam said to the top of her head.

"I might..." she replied. "We all have hell in our lives at some point. You just actually went there." she said with a small laugh.

"I know...I'm sorry. I don't even know how it happened. One second we're worrying about you and the next I'm in the pit wanting to just claw their faces off." he said coldly.

"I'll be here to help. I promise." Lucy said quietly.

"I know." Adam whispered as they finally broke apart.

"Goodness that took long enough." Johnny said from the door.

"So...precious." Jamie mumbled wiping a tear from her eye.

"I hate you guys." Lucy said looking like she wanted to slam a door. A small room built up in the corner with a heavy looking door. She walked into the room and slammed the door shut and it disappeared.

"Love you too Lucy!" Damon shouted at the room.

"You know ya wanna say it." Johnny said with a weird smile to Adam.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Old TV show." Johnny stated simply. "Sadly you aren't Mexican." Adam just shook his head and laughed. "Let me hear it meat suit man." Johnny provoked.

"Fine. I love Lucy. Happy?" Adam asked smiling.

"Very." Johnny said as Damon chuckled.

Lucy came out ten minutes later looking happy. She fell on the bed and just sighed, staring at the ceiling. Damon and Jamie walked out without saying anything and disappeared. Johnny had that third wheel look on his face so Adam took Lucy's hand and led her outside. It was around one and the sun was bright. Lucy looked like she needed to talk about something so Adam took a giant leap and asked, "Ya wanna talk?"

"About what?" she asked kicking up dirt.

"Anything you want. You look like you could use a talk." Adam said remembering his mother convincing him to tell her all he felt and how everything didn't fit.

"I've been thinking of my dad a lot lately. I guess shutting him out for years blows up in your face when you see the people he left you for." she said with a sad chuckle.

"I know what you mean. Not much of a dad here either. All we did was go to baseball games once a year." Adam said missing his father a little.

"It just...I hate him for leaving me like that. No matter how many people he made and told me to go into the next room I loved him he was all I had after the...never mind." she said quickly seeming to be dragged into the depths of her thoughts.

"What?"Adam asked concerned.

"Half angel and half human is easy to mix up with just plain human. When you throw something like me into the equation it draws a lot of monstrous attention." She said sounding hurt.

"Your mom?" Adam asked watching her head bob up and then back down. "My mom was killed by ghouls. Getting revenge on my dad. Killed me too actually." he said remembering the days before he met his brothers.

"Bet that was fun." Lucy scoffed.

"You knew that already though didn't you?" Adam asked not seeing the shock he expected in her face.

"I have a heavenly antenna on my head. I pick up loads of stuff. You were the talk of the town." She said smiling. She waited a minute before she spoke again. "We were attacked by some wraiths. My mom shoved me out of the way. I watched as they killed her. My dad popped in just in time to save me. I wonder why he didn't save her sometimes. Now I'm just the lonely orphan freak." she said as silent tears ran down her face.

"It's ok. I know it seems really impossible but trust me. I've been to heaven it's pretty awesome." Adam said enjoying the smile that came to her face.

"Thanks Adam." she said wiping her eyes.

"I'm here to help." Adam said as they turned to head back to the hotel.

They walked the little ways in silence that they both needed. When Lucy opened the door though the room was painted red with a message, 'Join us or more will suffer.' over and over. Adam could see the scream that was stuck in her throat. He found what she was staring at. The shredded remains of Johnny as he watched the door waiting for someone to save him that would never come.

"Hell Hounds." Lucy said turning back for the door. "We should find Jamie and Damon." she said starting for the door.

"Should we... Do something...about this?" Adam asked not sure how much longer he could stand the room.

"Yeah...I'll clean it up." Lucy said quietly and she turned around to pick up a decent sized box. The blood was gone and so was the body. "Help me please." she said in the same quiet voice.

They picked the box up and walked out the door. Lucy led them to an open field that didn't have a lot around it. They started to grab sticks and anything they could burn. When there was finally a decent side pyre Lucy snapped her fingers and the remains appeared on the stack of wood.

"Should we get Jamie and Damon?" Adam asked sadly.

"Yeah." Lucy said still staring at what used to be her friend.

"How should we do that?" Adam asked hating to pester her.

"Like this." She said snapping her fingers causing a loud pop to echo through the field. She wiped her eyes and turned around to see her other friends.

"What the hell Lucy?" Damon asked angrily.

"I thought you were done with the snap here thing." Jamie said buttoning her shirt.

"I thought you might want to be here for the funeral but if sex is more important be my guest and go back." Lucy said coldly.

"What funeral?" Damon asked.

"This one." she said stepping out of the way so they could see the pyre.

"My god...what happened?" Jamie asked in a shocked voice.

"Hell hounds would be my guess." Lucy said coldly.

With those cold harsh words they lite the wood underneath of the body and watched as flames slowly engulfed their friend. Damon and Jamie left when the fire started to die down. Adam started to worry about Lucy after that. She was quiet and the way the fire played on her face was terrifying and sad at the same time.

"Lucy...maybe we should head back. Get some sleep." Adam said coming up next to her. She didn't move. "Lucy. Come on. We can get some food. You can pick." Adam bribed her.

Her eyes overflowed with tears and she fell to her knees like she couldn't stand any longer. Adam was at her side before she knew it. He didn't bother with questions he just hugged her hoping the power of hugs would heal everything.

"He...he used to get me Chinese food. Said it was un-un-American not to like it. I would tell him I was a heavanite so it didn't matter." she said through her tears.

"Well it is. Chinese food is delicious." Adam said feeling better when she laughed. "Come on. Let's break your hate and get some." Adam whispered standing up holding out a hand. She took it and they got their take out Chinese food.

By the time they got back to the hotel it was late. Jamie looked worried but didn't do anything because Lucy still looked angry. Damon looked miserable. They both left rather quickly when Adam and Lucy were getting settled. Lucy didn't seem to care that they left but Adam believed she needed to adjust to the lack of Johnny. They said their goodnights, but Adam laid awake like he did most nights afraid he would hurt someone again. He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard her get up. The bathroom light flashed on and then went back to darkness. When the bed creaked signaling her return to bed it was accompanied by sniffles that sounded like she was trying to be quiet.

"Lucy. You ok?" Adam whispered.

"I...I thought you were asleep." she said quickly.

"I stopped sleeping a while ago." Adam explained.

"That's not good. I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while either." she said sadly.

"Well luckily there's two of us restless people in the same hotel room." Adam said finding his way through the maze of darkness to the bed where Lucy was curled up on. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he found her hand. "Remember what I said about heaven. It's pretty awesome. Anything he wants or wishes he could do is up there. No need to worry about him. He is actually in a better place." Adam said hoping it might convince her to sleep so she didn't feel like he does.

"I know...it's just...I feel like it's my fault. Crowley wants me to be there secret weapon and stuff like that." Lucy said not trying to pull away.

"It's not I promise. He knows that. We all do." Adam said quietly.

It was a long time before either of them spoke. Neither wanted to break the peaceful silence that surrounded them.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I enjoy writing it but I would love to hear theories on what you guys think is going to happen. I own nothing of Supernatural.

**C'est la Vie**

Damon and Jamie walked in late that night. The sun was even starting to come up over the horizon. They both heard the angered and pained sounds that were uttered in the dark. Damon quickly turned on the dullest light to see what it was. They were both surprised to see it was Adam. What shocked them even more was Lucy was asleep on his chest and she seemed so peaceful.  
"No...go away..." Adam said a little louder. The veins around his eyes started to turn. Then Lucy shifted only the slightest and gave aloud sigh. The veins disappeared as he whispered, "Not her..." and wrapped his arm protectively around her.  
"Awww..." Jamie whispered.  
"Let's freak 'em out." Damon said with a smile.  
"They walked in on Johnny yesterday. I think they've had enough 'freak'." Jamie said turning away from Damon and the sleeping people.  
Before Jamie could stop it Damon had pushed play on his iPod with the volume on high as Bon Jovi's Born to be my Baby screamed out. Like a flash Lucy shot up and fluttered away with a startled Adam.  
"Damn it Damon! You know she's running low on angel juice. She can barley go anywhere by herself and she just gave Adam a ride and we don't know where they are!" Jamie shouted angrily.

Adam heard the music and only saw a flash of Damon and Jamie before they were in the middle of a not so busy street that he had never seen before. Lucy gasping in pain snapped him out of his wonder. She was pushing on her left side trying to take slow calm breathes but failing.  
"Hey hey hey. It's ok. Calm down. It was just Damon being the dick that he is, ok? Deep breathes and you'll be fine." Adam said as she tried to calm down. After a few minutes she was able to walk.  
"I can't send us back." she said when they were out of the early morning traffic that had started.  
"That's fine. I think I owe you a movie anyways." he said with a smile.  
"Making a day of it aren't we?" Lucy said laughing as she sat on a bench.  
"Why not? We could use a day off." he said smiling causing her to smile. He suddenly got very serious. "Can I ask you something?" he asked quietly.  
"Sure." she replied as her smile faded.  
"Angels have healing powers. Why...why didn't you..." Adam started but didn't want to finish.  
"I couldn't. You have to be completely plugged in to do serious stuff like that. I'm not. Me doing all the little stuff that you see is...easy. I could do it without heaven because of my dad. Archangel powers are different than normal angel powers. One of the reasons my mom was off monsteradar. She wasn't connected." she explained quickly.  
"I'm sorry. I should know not to ask stupid questions." Adam said looking guilty.  
"It's fine. Really. Let's get some breakfast. I'm hungry." Lucy said dragging Adam across the street to the diner that was just opening.

Dean saw them first. Sitting in a diner that had the letters RESTAURANT on the side of the roof. He didn't like this girl. Something about her was off. Dean finally told Sam and they both decided to tail the couple till I seemed right. They split up and started their tailing.

"So you actually slept last night? That's an improvement right?" Lucy asked excitedly.  
"Yeah I guess." Adam smiled as he stuck a fork in the egg and scooped them up into his mouth.  
"There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" Lucy asked staring at him till he met her eyes.  
"You are good." Adam chuckled. She gave him a look that urged him to continue. "Well I was back in the pit."  
"Yes I know. Remember? You almost killed me." she interrupted.  
"Yeah but this time you were there." He said refusing to look into her eyes.  
"The connection to reality and memory." she mumbled a few times before she continued, "That damn shaman! Why are they always so tricky?" She asked quickly.  
"What?" Adam asked.  
"Nothing. I need to make a call soon though alright? Sorry. Let's change the subject. Talk to me. About anything. Kinda like how I did with our walk before stuff happened." Lucy suggested.  
"Well...there's not a whole lot to talk about. You probably know everything." Adam said after a minute of thinking.  
"Killjoy." Lucy said as she munched on bacon.  
"Why don't you talk? I like hearing what you have to say." Adam said putting the pressure back on her.  
"Well ever since the party and when you nearly killed me there's this...idea...that's been bugging me." she said slowly.  
"What idea?" Adam said with a full mouth of biscuit egg and cheese.  
"Well...your brothers are the vessels for Michael and Lucifer. You keep going back to the pit in your dreams. Maybe if you stay with them...it'll get worse." Lucy said quietly.  
"Do you not want me to leave? Because you're making a pretty good case." Adam said with a serious face.  
"I want you to do what you want. I'm just worried is all." Lucy said pushing her scrambled eggs around the plate.  
"Lucy...I'm not sure what I want anymore. Let's not worry about today ok?" Adam said reaching across the table to grab her hand.  
"Yeah alright." she said absent mindedly feeling eyes bore into her back and looking over her shoulder.  
They entered the movie theater with some fake tickets that Lucy made from thin air with a comment about how her father was so good at it why shouldn't she be. They found seats and waited for the sparkly vampire movie to start. Throughout the whole thing Lucy and Adam found themselves laughing at how unrealistic the vampires were. They left the early movie laughing. Adam took her hand as they walked through the small town streets. They stopped in front of a music store and Adam took her face and kissed her. Very different from the kisses in the hotel. This was a cautious kiss that was testing the already warm waters. Lucy pushed him away and laughed putting her forehead to his chest.  
"What?" Adam asked with a laugh.  
"Listen? Do you hear it? Bon Jovi. Born to be my Baby." she said as he finally heard the disruptive music that brought them there.  
"Well I guess we have our song." Adam said holding her hips.  
"That we do." she smiled. "How about a deal? You find me you pick lunch. You can't find me I pick." she said putting on a fake serious face.  
"No angel mojo?" Adam asked with a curious brow raised.  
"None at all. After this." she said and with a flurry she was gone.  
"Cheating!" he shouted playfully as he ran down the sidewalk.  
Lucy was only a block away from the music store but Adam was running the wrong way. She smiled and strolled down the streets that were hiding her for the moment. 'Their song' played through her head and she couldn't help biting her lip to stop the smile that came. It had only been a few minutes when she felt and arm wrap around her waist and a hand clamp over her mouth.  
"You're going to join our little party alright love?" Crowley's voice whispered in her ear. She gave a muffled plea for help that no one heard. "Here's what's going to happen. You are gunna do the daddy trick and make a double. Do it." he commanded after nothing happened. "How about this...do it or he dies. You know how easily I can do it don't you love?" he said tightening his grip on her. Suddenly there was an exact copy of her in front of them. "Love is a weakness. You should know this by now."  
"Lucy!" Adam's voice echoed through the streets coming closer with each playful yell.  
"Lover boy's coming. Here's the rest of the plan. You do what I say and no one gets hurt." he said letting go of her only so a new demon could strap her into a chair that was hidden in a warehouse. "Good girl." Crowley said with an evil smile as he walked out.

Sam had been hiding in the alley that Crowley had kidnapped Lucy in, but he was going to stay quiet till he could talk to Dean. He followed Adam and the dummy to a restaurant and met Dean outside in a parking garage.  
"Lucy was taken." Sam said quickly watching the pair eat happily.  
"By who? I thought she was in the diner?" Dean asked confused.  
"She made a double. Crowley took her." Sam explained.  
"Well we'll have to fix that. Cas? Where the hell are you?" Dean shouted. Moments later Cas was in the backseat.  
"Yes Dean?" he asked casually.  
"I need you to send the love birds to the nest when they're done. Alright?" Dean told more than he asked.  
"Absolutely." Cas said in his monotone voice.  
The brothers left Cas to watch their little brother and his 'date' while they put a few sigils in the house they were staying at far away from the town. It was maybe an hour before Cas appeared with two angry kids.  
"Sam? Dean? What the hell?" Adam asked shaking Cas off him.  
"You're girlfriend here is a fake." Dean said quickly.  
"What?" Adam asked shocked.  
"Oh yes do explain." Crowley said from behind them.  
"Jamie...Damon..." Adam said quietly. And instantly Jamie was next to him. Damon came not to long after.  
"Oh glad the Goonies could join us." Crowley laughed. "Take care of it boys." Crowley said disappearing leaving five demons for them to fight off.  
In a matter of minutes three demons were gone. The others we're pretty bad off. Dean started the exorcism after Damon gave him a quick nod of approval. Towards the end of it though one of the demons managed to reach one of the sigils. With a flash of light and an array of black smoke the group was safe. No more threats. At least that's what the Winchester brothers thought. Till they heard Adam scream. Lucy's eyes were rolled to the back of her head and there was a decent sized puddle of blood forming where her head was lying on the floor. Adam didn't know what to do. He was sitting on the floor next to her just watching as she bled out.  
"I'm gunna kill him." Adam said as he left the room.  
"I'm confused." Dean said following his youngest brother out the door.  
"Ditto..." Sam said quietly.

Crowley appeared in the room that held Lucy's chair. "Hello love. Ready for part two of the plan? Good kill the double ganger." He said plainly as he put on an apron in front of the tray of sharp things.  
"They'll find you." Lucy said strongly.  
"You know those boys have tried to kill me a few times. We see how that worked. You have the family's strong headedness. That's why I hated your uncle. Luci just got what he wanted. Your dad on the other hand stayed out of my business so there was no reason for me to hate him." Crowley said picking up the shining angel blade.  
"Leave...her...alone..." A weak voice said from behind Lucy.  
"Shut up hot dog boy." Crowley barked as he stabbed the person that was behind her in the shoulder.  
"It's Samandriel." he said after regaining his voice.

"Kill it." Crowley said moving back to Lucy. When she refused he used the butt of the knife to hit her across the cheek. "I get to use this next time. Kill it." he demanded. Still nothing. Crowley took the knife and put the point in her hairline and slowly brought it down her face, and across her collarbone. Then as he reached her shoulder he plunged the point in. Lucy couldn't scream due to the pain. She heard the wood splinter and Samandriel give a quiet scream as it pricked his back. Crowley slowly pulled it out causing the pain to flare up. It was unbelievable and felt like white hot heat but chilled every bone in her body.  
"Kill it." Crowley said again. Nothing. He used the knife to cut her cheek and upper arm.  
"Kill it." Crowley demanded again.  
"Go to hell asshole." she whispered through the pain. He started laughing hysterically. Then he suddenly stopped and slammed the knife into her leg.  
"I'm the king of hell sweetheart you're just a puppet in my games." he said grabbing her face as she held back her screams forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You aren't as important as you think you are. When we're done here and you are barely hanging to life I'll bring him here and rip his heart out and let you watch as his heart stops beating. Your participation will prolong his death so you can choose when he dies." with one last twist he pulled the knife out and walked out taking the giant demon with him.  
"You...you're...you're Gabriel's daughter." he stated more than asked.  
"Y...y...yeah." she said in a shaky voice thorough the pain.  
"I'm sorry...I...Jamie and I...were supposed to...to keep you safe. We were...called back...angels weren't suppos...supposed to be on...earth." Samandriel said sounding like it was incredibly hard to speak.  
"Maybe it's better this way." Lucy said feeling like giving up was her only option.  
"Whose the he?" he asked after a while of silence trying to start up conversation to keep her mind off death.  
"Adam...I saved him..." Lucy said absent mindedly.  
"That's good that you found him. The shaman is free now I suppose?" Sam asked weakly.  
"What?" Lucy asked suddenly very interested.  
"Oh...your father didn't tell you. Of cour…course he didn't." Sam whispered. "Very few knew of Metatron's prophecy for the Winchesters. The true…true prophecy of what would happen. A few of us we're assign…assigned to watch over and help when the time came for their prophecy. Chuck…Chuck was one of us. He didn't know till after… he finished his part. Just like the shaman you found."  
"What prophecy?" Lucy asked feeling more confused than she had in the past few weeks.  
"Metatron knew the Winchesters would save the world and not destroy it. He had a plan…a plan for the human vessels to escape. You were part of that plan." Sam stopped as the big demon came back in.  
They both tensed up as the demon grew closer. He walked past Lucy and stopped by Samandriel.  
"Crowley says welcome to hell." the demon hissed.  
"You can't hurt me. The angels will find us." Sam retorted.  
"Not for a long while. Enough time for us to have some fun." it snickered in his ear. Then it grabbed the back of Lucy's chair and spun her in front of Samandriel. "Boss said ta give ya a break wiennie hut. Lucky I get the pretty girl."  
"Stay away." Sam said squirming on his chair.  
"It's ok. Do your worst Big Slow." Lucy snapped at the demon just before it punched her in the face.

It had only been a few days when Sam and Dean finally saw what Jamie and Lucy meant by 'red eyes' and 'snapping Johnny in half'. Adam had punched Sam in the face and nearly kicked Dean in the daddy pills. They had just gotten him restrained on the bed when they tried to figure something out.  
"Keep your head back." Dean said pushing Sam's head back to stop the bleeding.  
"What's going on?" Sam asked holding his nose.  
"Not sure. Maybe some aftermath of the cage?" Dean suggested.  
"We better figure something out or he's going to go all Wolverine on those cuffs." Sam said watching as the blood dripped from Adam's wrists where the metal cut into his skin as he struggled.  
"They need my help! Let me out!" Adam screamed.  
"Adam! You are dreaming! It's not real!" Dean shouted to his little brother.  
Adam didn't seem to hear a word. He kept struggling and finally Sam grabbed a cup of cold water and threw it on Adam's face. He instantly sapped out of whatever was happening.  
"I went red didn't I?" Adam asked after a minute when he finally relaxed and calmed down.  
"You could say that. My kids thank you for not killing them." Dean said helping his brother sit up and fix up his wrists.  
"Adam you said something about someone needing your help. Do you know who?" Sam asked when Dean had fixed up his hands.  
"They were...they were people who are gone." Adam said getting up quickly and heading away from his brothers.  
"How about we go out. The night is young and we can still get pie." Dean said grabbing his coat.  
"Sounds great." Adam said finding his own jacket and sliding into the backseat of the Impala.  
Sam and Dean were both worried about their little brother but neither of them was sure what they needed to fix, his memories or his heart.

"We need to tell him." Sam whispered just outside of the car.

"Maybe…it might kill him if we do." Dean replied pretending like they weren't talking.

"We should. It might get him out of this." Sam said just before opening the door.

"Tell him then." Dean said sounding like he thought it was a bad idea.

"Tell me what?" Adam asked not liking that his brothers were keeping secrets from him.

"Back when Lucy was killed. I saw Crowley take her. The Lucy you were with was a double. Her dad pulled stuff like this all the time." Sam said trying to explain.

"He took her? What do you mean? Is she ok?" Adam started shooting off the questions.

"Don't know. Have any clue why Crowley would want a half archangel?" Dean asked starting the car.

"He wanted her to be hell's secret weapon. Do you think he's hurt her?" Adam asked scooting up in the seat to better watch his brothers.

"Nah." Dean said with a look that Adam instantly knew was a lie.

"We have to save her." Adam said quickly.

"Hold your horses there Romeo. We don't know where she is or if they really did hurt her." Dean said turning in the seat to better watch Adam.

"We can find a way right? And you think they hurt her." Adam said with urgency.

"Demon's are evil. They do anything to get what they want. So I wouldn't be surprised." Dean said with a vision of hell flashing in his mind.

"Let's get some pie and worry about it tomorrow." Sam jumped in urging Dean to move the car.

Three weeks had passed since they started their fun. Lucy could tell Samandriel was worried. She tried to play it off as nothing but everything hurt and she was worried about her friends. They both knew if they kept this beating up she wouldn't make it. Lucy stopped worrying about how bad it was and assumed she looked as bad off as Sam. One of the demons came in earlier than either of them had expected.  
"Lu...lord...are you alright?" The demon asked gently touching her face before sawing through the straps that binded her to the chair.  
"Damon?" she asked quietly giving a laugh that caused a stab of pain.  
"She needs help. Get her out of here." Sam said quietly. "She's not like us. She could die. Leave. Hurry before they suspect something."  
"No. We have to take him. Damon. Please." Lucy begged leaning on him more than actually standing.  
"Fine." Damon said sawing through the straps.  
"Get out." Sam said as a demon smashed Lucy's head into a wall holding her head steady.  
Damon stopped and threw the demon off Lucy as more came to help. Sam busted through the half sawed straps and stumbled to Lucy.  
"Leave!" Damon shouted as he fought the demons off.  
Samandriel picked Lucy up bridal style and fluttered away free from the bonds that tied him to the chair. He landed in front of a hospital far from the torture house. When he landed the weight of everything caused him to nearly collapse but Lucy needed him more than he had time to pity himself. He forced a doctor to take her and fix her up while he watched after he went invisible. He wrote some signs on the walls of the room to keep demons out placed a hex bag or two when needed. When the doctor started for the waiting room Samandriel beat him there and pretended to be waiting for ages.  
"She stable if you want to come see her." the doctor told him quickly before moving to the next patient.  
He walked quickly and found the room he had been in for hours. The machine next to her was putting pain killers into her system and the IV was keeping her alive. Amazing what human doctors could do. It was a few hours before she woke up. When she smiled it somehow told Samandriel that everything would be ok.

"Sam…maybe you should…should find Jamie. Check on…everything." Lucy whispered.

"I will…just…be safe." He said before he went home.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the wait guys. Lots of stuff going on at school. Hope you like the chapter. Please tell me if it needs anything or you have any ideas for what you think is going to happen in the story. I'd love to know. I own nothing of Supernatural.

**Heaven or Hell**

Lucy's eyes closed and she opened them to a forest. She looked down and knew she was safe. She looked around slowly feeling like she knew the rocky path.

"Princess what did I say about flying off like that." Her father's voice shocked her.

"Daddy?" She asked before she ran into his open arms. "Daddy I missed you."

"I know honey. Let's go and get some lunch alright?" Her father said taking her hand.

"Adorable. Really it is cute. I brought you here on business though I'm afraid." a woman's voice said from where she once stood.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked as her father continued down the path.

"For you to stay here. Be safe. Be happy." The woman said with a too big smile on her face.

"Can't I'm afraid. Got people to take care of and a life to live." Lucy said sarcastically.

"I thought you would be more like your mother but clearly you are Gabriel's daughter. I don't want to do this but…" The woman said sounding sad as Adam appeared next to her. "He won't last long. He's not dead yet. Don't make me do something you will regret."

"I regret nothing. You on the other hand will when I stick an angel blade through your chest because you hurt him." Lucy said with the face she had seen on her father when he was protecting her the few times they were caught.

"Shame. I'm sorry Lucy." The woman said snapping her fingers causing Adam to double over in pain.

"NO!" Lucy said running to Adam's side.

"Remember." Adam whispered as he choked up blood.

"What? Remember what?" Lucy said trying to help him.

"You're." He coughed up more blood. "Connected now." He said as he coughed up more blood.

Lucy started laughing. The woman looked at her strangely. "What? Why are you laughing?" She asked as Adam disappeared.

"He's right. I'm connected. And you know what that means? I can kick your ass." Lucy said standing up quickly.

"No you can't. I have control here!" The woman shouted in anger.

"Really? Are you half archangel and in your own heaven when you're not dead? I think this is my playground," Lucy said as a circle of copies wound their way around the woman. "and on my playground we play by my rules. Regretting yet?" the copies said in unison.

The angel started slashing at the copies each one falling to dust before the blade hit them.

"Where are you?" The angel shouted at the sky.

"Here." Lucy said in the woman's ear. When the woman turned she found an angel blade on each side of her neck.

"How do you have two. Each angel is only permitted one." The woman's voice shook with fear.

"Angel blades go to the next of kin. Sadly for you both my parents are dead." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Till we meet again." The woman said and Lucy woke up in the hospital.

Adam was driving the Impala after he pried Dean away from the wheel. Sam was asleep in the seat next to him and Dean was in the backseat laying on his back taking up the whole backseat. He was trying to figure out what happened. He was heading to the bathroom and then he was in front of Lucy in a forest choking on his own blood and in a snap he was back in front of the bathroom perfectly fine.

He didn't tell Sam or Dean about it. They would look into it too much. Lucy was right though. His episodes were getting worse. Every once in a while he'd look at his brother's and see Michel and Lucifer. He would shake it off but it was unnerving. Why was it better with Lucy than with his brothers? Was it because the archangel's didn't want to hurt their niece? He needed to have a theory to expand on but everything was pushed aside when he thought of Lucy. He just wanted to know if she was ok.

Lucy tried to understand what the doctor was saying but it didn't make sense.

"Your scapula is shattered and your femur is broken in half. We have to reconstruct your scapula surgically, but your femur should be fine just in a cast." The doctor said again really slow.

"Saying it slower doesn't mean I'll understand it better!" Lucy shouted in the doctor's ear.

"Lucy! Thank god. I thought they killed you the way Sam was talking." Jamie said latching on around Lucy's shoulders causing her to scream.

"Her scapula is shattered!" The doctor said unlatching Jamie from Lucy.

"What the hell is a scapula?" Lucy shouted.

"Your shoulder, dear." Jamie said. "I'll take care of the doctor if you want to fix her scapula and femur." Jamie said giving Lucy a wink.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Because it's broken? Oh and technically your still connected top side. Neither of us are." Jamie said knocking the doctor out.

"Oh right." Sam said fixing her shoulder and leg.

"Thanks Sam. Do you know if Damon got out?"Lucy asked cautiously getting out of the bed still feeling pangs of pain here and there.

"We haven't heard anything from him." Sam said looking in the hallway for oncoming nurses. He waved them out and snuck around corners till they reached their getaway car. They drove away quickly from the danger that was behind them. Lucy quickly explained what happened in Heaven to her friends. Both didn't seem too shocked. They both knew Heaven would do whatever was needed to get what they wanted.

"You should sleep Lu. It'll help with the pain and the drive." Jamie said from the passenger seat as Lucy started to lie down in the back seat.

Sam and Dean could see Adam hadn't slept. The darkness under his eyes seemed to grow every day. Adam made them promise not to let him sleep, but if he didn't sleep soon something bad was going to happen. Neither of them knew what to do. Their hunting had taken a backseat to their brother but they weren't sure he could be helped. Dean had asked Cas to take a look at him but he didn't say anything after. Cas knew something but didn't tell them. Dean heard Adam's head fall on the desk in their motel room, but he was to tiered himself to think much of it. The water in the bathroom was giving a low hum. The springs of the bed next to Dean squeaked painfully as Adam started his fight with angels. Dean tuned out all the noises that started coming.

"Lucy? What on Earth…awww she's asleep." Jamie said quietly to Samandriel. Jamie looked over at Sam just as Adam knocked him to the floor. "Lucy, wake up!" Jamie shouted as she attempted to stop Adam's fist dropping into Sam's face.

"You told me to sleep now I have to wake up?" Lucy said in a groan as she sat up slowly. "How'd…oh never mind." Lucy said quickly when she realized where she was.

"What's going on?" Dean said waking up from his nap.

"Help, you stupid pig!" Jamie screamed as Adam threw her off him.

Dean seemed to spring off the bed as if it were made from needles. Lucy didn't find such a rush. She slid off the bed still finding screeches of pain as she moved. Dean, Samandriel, and Jamie were still struggling to stop him from attacking. Lucy slinked to Adam's side and wrapped her arm around him and helped him to the bed. She waved Jamie to help when he stopped trying to shake her off.

"Adam, it's Lucy and Jamie. Your friends. Remember? You need some sleep. Just go to sleep." Lucy said sitting him on the bed as he started to snore slightly. Lucy pulled up a semi comfy looking chair and fell asleep shortly after.

"What was all that about?" Dean asked as Sam finally came out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Sam said looking at the chaos that was their room.

"Figure it out Sasquatch." Jamie said sharply.

"How can she calm him down?" Dean asked diving straight into the questions.

"She saved him. She his connection to reality. Confusing if we go in detail." Samandriel said matter of factly.

"Where the hell have you been exactly, weenie hut?" Dean said with curiosity.

"Being slowly tortured. How 'bout you?" He snapped back quickly.

"Sam…" Jamie said quietly.

"What? It's the truth. That's how Lucy and I met. We were in the same torture room." Sam said as the two awake humans started to regret asking where he had been.

"Sam that's enough." Jamie said harshly.

"They asked." Sam said quietly to his defense.

"They cut you off. You're gunna be a little on edge for awhile don't try to smite anyone please." Jamie said finding her own chair.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted that way." Sam apologized.

"It's fine weenie hut. Shouldn't have asked. What exactly happened after the auction?" Dean asked cautiously.

"They caught me and had fun slicing and stabbing." Samandriel said as Sam gave him sympathy.

"Did…did they do that to Lucy?" Adam asked quietly from the bed shocking everyone in the room.

"Nah…she was too important." Samandriel replied convincing Adam but not the others.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I hope you guys are enjoying story. It's kinda gone a little AU-ish with Samandriel and all. I hope you guys don't mind to much. I own nothing of Supernatural or anything that is brought up.

**Redemption**

Pain. That's all the dreams brought. Pain of what had happened. So much pain, and Adam couldn't know about any of it. She woke up stopping the scream that was about to escape. She crept to the bathroom planning on getting a drink of water but when she flipped the switch she saw the blood spilling out of small holes in her forehead and the giant hole in her shoulder. Lucy screamed and she didn't stop till Adam shook her awake and she bolted up right in the bed. Lucy started crying and Adam pulled her into a hug telling her it would be alright. She just cried into his shoulder ignoring the sad looks Samandriel gave her.

"Can't you do anything to help her?" Dean whispered to the angel.

"Not really. If I do anything it won't work. Her mind is guarded by her angel parents. Nothing I make her forget will be permanent. No matter how much I want her to forget it." Samandriel said sadly watching Lucy's pain.

"What should Adam know? He's gunna ask questions after this." Sam asked the two angel that stared at the couple on the bed.

"Nothing. Say you know nothing." Jamie said sadly.

"Alright. But what-" Dean started but Samandriel and Jamie were gone.

They both stood in front of a woman in a suit who seemed to be in charge. They both looked around the white office that belonged to this woman.

"My name is Naomi. Jamie. Samandriel. I need you to do something to help us. Lucy is a…a liability to Heaven. You two need to dispose of her and quickly. You two won't remember our meeting you just know you have to kill her. Now go." Naomi said just before they appeared back in the motel room. Lucy was wiping her eyes and heading to the bathroom.

Both the angels stood up and let their blades slide into their hands. They used all the speed they had and lunged for the girl. When they were just about to finish their deed Lucy vanished from sight and was replaced by Adam. Jamie's angel blade plunged into his shoulder and just barely missed severing his spinal cord. Samamdriel's blade found its way to Adam's heart. Both angels pulled their blades out of Adam and aimed again for Lucy, but they found that she was ready this time. Each time they tried to attack she blocked it never trying to attack her friends. Jamie saw what she was trying to do. The fuzziness faded and she saw her friend terrified as she kept trying to attack Lucy. Jamie stopped, and fought for the right team when her head was straight.

"Sam think about what you're doing!" She shouted as she dodged his attacks. She tried this several times and when he finally realized what was going on Jamie had her blade aimed for his chest but it was stopped by his hand and his blade was aimed for her head which was stopped by her hand.

"What are we doing?" He asked confused looking around the room at Lucy staring shocked at them and Sam and Dean surrounding a dying Adam. Both angels' eyes met and they knew the only way to stop them killing everyone was to kill each other. Both dropped the hands that were saving their lives.

A bright flash consumed the room as Jamie and Samandriel's wings ignited. Lucy found her way to Adam's side. Sam and Dean were yelling but everything was quiet in Lucy's head. She looked into Adam's face and knew that most of his pain was from her. He started coughing up blood when she put her hands on either side of his face. Adam started to breath normal again. She gave a smile and kissed him before he could say anything. Lucy prayed her kiss told him goodbye as she erased his memories of her. Sam and Dean watched as the red lines found their way to Lucy's hands that were still holding Adam's face. When they faded away, Lucy sat up just to fall into the wall behind her that was still stained with Adam's blood.

Adam scrambled up into a sitting position breathing heavy and looking terrified.

"Adam, it's ok. You're fine. Lucy fixed you up." Dean said with a smirk.

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?" Adam asked still terrified.

"She's out." Sam said checking her pulse.

"Lucy's your-Lucy's no one. Come on. We gotta get this girl to a Hospital." Dean said sadly picking up Lucy and heading out the door.

Adam waited in the car as his brothers walked back arguing.

"Dean we can't just leave her." Sam said unhappy that they even brought her to a hospital.

"She wanted this." Dean said not happy about what they had to do but didn't show it.

"How do you know, Dean? Huh? Did she tell you via dreamscape?" Sam asked angrily.

"No. She knew what she was doing when she fixed Adam. She thought he'd be safer not remembering her. Easier for him to leave her." Dean said thinking about Lisa and Ben.

"What are we gunna do about the Hell stuff?" Sam asked through his teeth.

"We don't have to worry about it. She took that too." Dean said opening the car door.

Lucy crossed her legs as she watched her uncles fight. They more often than not fought about how Lucifer killed Gabriel. Michael was so set on how Lucifer had deprived a little girl of her father. She was confused on how blind her uncles were on her father. She loved him but he wasn't much of a father. Only when he saved her did he resemble a father. Her father was more of a father to humanity. He died for them and left her alone. Lucy grabbed her knees and cried. She never understood why he left her alone. All she got was a letter saying he did his job. Nothing about how he was dead. For months she thought he was just being himself and not showing up. The arguing kept going on. After all it was just a memory. She couldn't change it no matter how hard she tried.

"Enough. Enough!" She shouted. Her uncles turned to dust and they were replaced by Adam smiling at her. "Adam?" she asked as a blond girl ran past her and into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Marius! Stop it!" The girl laughed as he sat her down.

"As you wish my dear, Cosette." Adam said smiling into her face. Lucy looked down at her dress and realized the part she played in her mind. Éponine. She knew it was better if she loved him and he didn't know she existed.

Adam flirted with the waitress at the diner. No matter how much he tried he didn't feel anything. False words and a fake smile. He kept trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The more he thought the harder it was to remember. Finally he heard a laugh in his memories. There was no face to go with it just a laugh that made him happy hearing it in his head. He kept digging in his head. The food came and he shoveled fries into his face not really caring only trying to find something more about the laugh.

"Ashley! Ashley!" Echoed through his skull as Dean snapped him back to reality.

"Adam!" He shouted.

"Yeah." He said quickly.

"Your nose is bleeding. You alright?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"Just fine." He said munching more on the food in front of him.

"No you're not. What's going on?" Dean asked harshly.

"Not now Dean." Adam replied.

"Yes now Adam. We can't help you if you don't talk to us." Dean said forcing Adam to look at him.

"I feel empty alright. Everything seems wrong. I feel like I'm missing everything. Then when I think about anything it gets all blurry." Adam said angrily.

"Stop thinking about stuff. You aren't missing a thing. Got it?" Dean said with a stern look.

"Ok." Adam said in a bored tone.

"Promise me." Dean said in the same stern voice.

"Promise Dean." Adam said standing up with Sam to leave.

When Sam and Dean fell asleep, Adam Googled Ashley and found the movie Gone with the Wind. He watched it surprised he actually enjoyed the movie, but no new memories came to him by the end of the movie. He fell asleep disappointed about his findings.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well I hope you guys like the story as much as I like writing it. I feel like the story's missing something but I'm not sure what. if you have any ideas please tell me because honestly I don't have a clue what it's missing. I own nothing of Supernatural or anything that is brought up in the story.

**Truth about Adam?**

Lucy listened to the repeated argument that her uncles continued in her head.

"He was never there! She won't miss him! Gabriel was a dead beat father just like ours!" Lucifer shouted before Michel attacked him.

"He wasn't just her father. He was my brother. Your brother. It doesn't matter that he wasn't there! He was trying to protect her! No one knew she would bring them in." Michel shouted.

They were both right. Lucy caused all the problems. Her mom. Her dad. Johnny. Damon. Jamie. Samandriel. Adam. They were hurt because of her. She hurt them all. She killed them. But she saved Adam. She missed him so much but he was safer this way. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to relax. She didn't know how long it had been since she was out of her head, but this was her punishment. She knew that she deserved being locked in her head not knowing anything. Lucy didn't even care if the angels came and killed her. She deserved whatever they wanted with her probably.

Lucy looked up when she didn't hear her uncles screaming at each other. She was in a motel room with Sam and Dean arguing over a case and Adam staring out the window. This had to be in her head too. Just like all the little movie snippets that tortured her. She walked over to Adam. He seemed better. He didn't look tired and he wasn't dead. That was a plus in Lucy's book. She watched him from the opposite side of the table he sat on. She tried to move the curtain that was blocking her view of the street. Adam's eyes averted to the slowly moving curtain.

"Guys." he said quickly.

"What?" they both asked angrily as the curtain still fluttered due to Lucy who didn't realize they were talking about her moving it. Both their faces got serious because the AC was loud when it kicked on and no one heard the loud rattle.

Lucy looked around when she realized it was quiet again. They were grabbing some salt and the car keys walking towards her. She looked down at the curtain and realized her mistake. She moved around the table next to Adam just as Sam and Dean threw salt in the place she was standing.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered to no one. She knew she was truly alone. "I know you don't remember and can't hear me but...I love you. Just needed to say it. Bye Adam." she said as she lightly kissed his cheek. Lucy looked back to see Adam holding his hand on his cheek and frantically looking around.

"Who are you?" he shouted startling his brothers.

"No one." she replied forgetting he couldn't hear her. The next moment she was back with her uncles arguing over something new.

"Adam what are you yelling at?" Dean asked looking uncertain.

"Whatever that was it...it didn't seem bad. And I...never mind." Adam said not wanting to involve them in his hunt for the truth.

"What Adam?" Sam said in his kind voice.

"It's nothing...just...felt familiar." Adam said rubbing his still tingling cheek.

"What do you mean familiar?" Dean asked in his serious voice that only wanted to help.

"It's nothing alright." Adam snapped. He fell onto the bed trying to understand things that didn't make sense.

"You think it's...her." Sam asked watching Adam.

"Maybe. I mean she is you know." Dean replied realizing Adam was probably listening.

"Who are you talking about?" Adam asked but when no one said anything he yelled, "Tell me!"

"Adam you're not supposed to know. We can't tell you." Sam said like he didn't like keeping secrets from him.

"I'm not supposed to know? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Does this girl have something to do with me getting out or why I can't remember any of it?" Adam's questions just kept coming out.

"Adam stop." Dean said harshly.

"No who is she? How do I know her? What did she do?" Adam said before Dean shouted.

"Lucy wanted you safe and here you are not listening! Jesus it's not enough that she tries to keep you safe! You crack open a jar of worms!"

"Lucy?" Adam said slowly feeling he had heard the name before.

"Dean." Sam said sounding disappointed in his older brother.

"Where is she?" Adam asked quietly.

"Adam you really don't want to know." Sam said not wanting to upset his brother.

"Where is she!" Adam snapped at his brothers.

"She's dead." Dean said before Sam could tell the truth.

"How...what happened?" Adam asked shocked.

"She saved you." Sam said joining the lie.

Adam sat back down on the bed. The only person who might be able to explain to him what had happened was dead. His head was in his hands as he tried to think.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know long time no read but severe writers block is preventing many ideas. I'll do my best but if you feel like being a construction worker you can always throw some ideas my way. I own nothing of Supernatural or the references that could and may be brought up.

**Crazy Demon Mojo**

It had been a week or two since Adam found out about Lucy. He tried to forget but things just kept popping up and bothering him. Sam and Dean weren't much help. He would stare at the wall or listen to some Bon Jovi song for hours on end and they just watched. No words unless they needed something or he had to eat. Most of the cases they went on were demon related and the brothers refused to let their smallest brother join them. It was one of these fancy no older bro times Adam drifted to sleep having the strangest dream ever.

He was sitting in a shabby motel room that needed lots of love when a guy with shaggy blond hair and, what he assumed were, hazel eyes.

"I don't like you much." The man said with a fake smile and pointing his finger.

"Um…how do you know me?" Adam asked confused. "And who are you?"

"I'm Gabriel the dad of the humanoid freak you fell in love with. I don't know you but my dear sweet Lu can't seem to get you off her mind, so while she's in the hell hole me and you are gunna have a chat. Father to forgetful boyfriend." Gabe said with the fake smile still plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Adam screamed but somehow it seemed to fit.

"Let's pull a few of the gob stoppers in your head and see what comes out." With a snap of his fingers things rolled back slowly and painfully. "Now listen you hunter wannabe scum," Gabe said in Adam's face looking terrifying not just in appearance but hate seemed to boil into his eyes and light an inferno, "that's my little girl. No I may not have been Dad of the year but I sure as hell can tell you if you ever hurt her I will find a way to break out of her head and roast you from the inside out." And like a snap everything was gone. Adam tried to force the dream back knowing it held some information but everything was just gone. All that the strange man said gone. Even his name was a blur.

"Told ya not to wake him up Sammy." Dean said with a disapproving look. "He needs all the beauty sleep he can get, especially since he's compared to me. It takes a lot to even match up to this."

The harder Adam thought the harder it got to remember anything about the dream. He needed to know more. Why couldn't he crack open the dam that held hidden memories?

Finally Adam found a way to convince his brothers he was ready for hunting. He was ready to destroy everything in his path till he found answers. Everything was going well, even smoothly, till they were ambushed…by (you guessed it) demons.

"The Winchester's all tied up in a bow for us. Crowley will be pleased." One smirk as his eyes grew black.

"Tough chance black eyed bastard." Dean said pulling out the demon knife Adam wasn't too sure how he got it.

That's when they all went into action. Sam and Dean tried to kill two of the four demons while Adam tried to stay alive from the other two without a weapon. There was lots of kicking, punching and being thrown into a wall. The brothers were losing. Adam could tell that much as he ducked behind a table as a fist came his way. When the door crashed in Adam, Sam, and even Dean looked bad with blood and bruises.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a date and you just beat his ass." A girl's voice said echoing in Adam's ears. He knew that voice but from where?

"I thought you were down for the count." A demon's low voice said next to Adam and Sam.

"You thought wrong. Now I suggest you drop all three of them before I open a fresh can of whop ass on you." The voice sounded angry but like she was trying to contain it.

"Or maybe your full of it and are too weak to do anything." The demon holding Dean up against wall said matter of factly. He let go of Dean and walked over to the girl and grabbed her throat.

"Wrong. You just pissed on the wrong freak." She said as red lines flared up around her eyes. With a punch the demon lost his nerve…and his head. The other demons screamed out of their bodies and disappeared as light slowly burned from within the decapitated demon head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean shouted the question as he moved towards her. He reached her just in time to catch her fall.

"How is she moving? She was a vegetable." Sam mumbled to Dean. Dean just looked over his shoulder at his littlest brother. Sam followed his gaze and they both had the same thought. She knew they needed help…that Adam needed help.

Lucy woke with a jolt. Wait…she shouldn't be awake. Lucy looked around the room quickly and saw the three faces she hoped she wouldn't. Dean and Sam looked angry and Adam seemed confused and interested.

"What did you idiots do? I'm supposed to be mostly dead!" Lucy shouted before she rolled over on the bed and slammed her face into the pillow screaming.

"Look we didn't call Miracle Max. You bashed a door in and decapitated a demon." Dean shouted a looking angry.

"What's going on?" Adam asked quickly.

"A whole lot of shit now be quiet." Lucy said from her pillow. "Why can't I have any peace?" she muttered into the feathers.

"Don't talk to me like that. I need to know what's going on so I can help." Adam said with Dean's disapproving gaze.

"No Adam. you don't." Sam said from behind.

"I give up." Lucy said grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her head and Adam felt extreme pain in his temple.

It slowly grew worse till it took all he could to not scream. His pain clearly showed on his face by the worried looks on his older brothers' faces. Dean and Sam crowded around Adam as he fell to the ground in pain. When Adam sat slowly up after the few minutes of pain he remembered. He clawed toward the bed only to see it empty except for a note. Adam read through it quickly then dropped it on the ground letting Sam and Dean read it through.

"Have to thank you boys for letting her guard down. We'll have so much fun in hell. Sorry you can't join us at the moment, but I'm sure we'll see each other again if we want to or not. So long for now boys. –C"

Crowley had Lucy…again. Last time almost killed her and required a demon and an angel to get her out. Now they had neither. What were they supposed to do?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well dedicated readers I feel I should inform you the end for this story could be coming soon. Anything you think of that needs to be tied up I hope to fix it. Sorta happy ending hopefully comes out of this. I own nothing of Supernatural or anything that is and could be brought up. Enjoy!

**Where's Lulu?**

Lucy screamed a lot hoping something would stop the very bumpy and uncomfortable ride she took wrapped up in the blanket like the belongings of an old fashion hitch hiker. When her journey finally ended she was dropped on not so surprisingly hard floor. She ripped through the blanket ready to eat someone's face but she saw something she didn't expect to see. A ring of holy fire and Crowley on the wrong side of it.

"Should last you awhile, Philip. You can douse the fire once she's gone. Day or so." Crowley's voice echoed as everything turned fuzzy and faded to black.

With heavy terrified breaths Lucy shot out of bed. She looked around closely and realized she was in a hotel room and gave a sigh of relief. Lucy slid out of the bed and stood up feeling dizzy, and she quickly fell into a chair. Adam ran out of the bathroom looking concerned and slightly terrified.

"You alright?" He asked making sure she was comfortable in the seat.

"Yeah just got dizzy is all." Lucy replied putting her hand on her head.

"That's all." Adam said with a sigh of relief. "The doctor said that would happen. This is-"

"Doctor? When did I go to the doctor?" Lucy asked getting worried.

"Over a week ago. You sure you're just dizzy?" Adam asked staring into her eyes.

"What did I go to the doctor for?" Lucy questioned as her worry grew higher.

"Lu, how can you forget that we're having a baby? Maybe I should get your dad." Adam said standing up.

"Baby? My dad? He's been dead for years."Lucy said standing up. "What's going on?"

"Lucy sit down alright?" Her father said pushing her into a chair.

"Daddy?" Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah honey you need to calm down." HE said to her than he turned towards Adam. "She doesn't remember anything?"

"No I just walked in and she was wiped. Nothing left." Adam replied looking terrified.

"Lucy you're staying in a hotel getting ready to visit Sam and Dean. You haven't told them about the baby. Personally I think it'll be a girl, but everything is normal. You are fine. You are safe." Gabe said staring into his daughters eyes.

Lucy grabbed her father into a hug and cried for a long time. Her father was alive, but Lucy was forgetting something. Before she woke up here something bad was about to happen. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and reveled in the joy of having a father again. Gabe left after a while and let Adam inform her of what she had forgotten. They had a list of names going; Molly (Lucy's mother's name), John, and a few others that Lucy was in love with. Around three, Adam pushed Lucy out the door and into a minivan that was already preoccupied. Jamie, Damon, and Johnny sat in the car looking like they used to and playfully fighting with one another. Lucy jumped into the open seat between Damon and Jamie.

"I love you guys." Lucy said as the van lurched forward.

Only two days of searching for Lucy and nothing came up. Absolutely nothing. Dean kept trying to encourage the hope that she was still alive but as the day went by Adam had less hope. He knew Crowley hated her and wanted her dead if she wouldn't help him. Cas was searching everywhere but nothing came up. Dean and Sam started involving him in more cases. Bigger roles to get Lucy off his mind, but with every depressing night Adam found no hope in Cas' visits. Another day passed and a case of vampires in New Jersey was dull when Adam thought of Lucy.

"There was a call. Almost killed instantly but it was a signal for help." Cas' voice echoed to his ears.

"Where was it?" Adam asked quickly forgetting about vampires.

"Texas. Around Huston. That's all I could find out." Cas said as Adam rushed out the door.

"Adam. Think this through. We need a plan." Sam blocked the door.

"She can't afford a plan. She'll be dead soon if we don't hurry." Adam said maneuvering around his brother through the door.

"Come on Sammy. We need to save the angel in distress." Dean said grabbing all his stuff and shoving it into a bag and following Adam out the door. Sam gave a look of unapproval then with one swipe had all his things in a bag and was out the door.

"You arlight Lu?" Adam's voice woke her from the little sleep she was trying to get.

"Yeah just tired." She said with a smile as a German Shepherd puppy jumped onto her lap. "Morning to you to Felix." She mumbled to the dog as she scratched his head.

"How's Molly?" Adam asked looking at the clock that read 12:30.

"Asleep. Made me check under her bed seven times. Should never have told her about the monsters." Lucy said rubbing her forehead.

"It's not my fault she found Dad's Journal. It's been hiding in that hope chest since Dean started his own." Adam said kissing her head. "Feeling any better?"

"I've been through this before Adam. I think I know when I'm dying and when I'm pregnant. I'll be fine. Wish you'd quite working late though. Molly is only five and she misses her dad at dinner." Lucy said regretting the words as they left her mouth.

"I know. I'll get off the late shift as soon as I can." Adam said with a grin. "Time for bed. You look tired."

"I wasn't till you woke me up." Lucy said taking Adam's hand and walking down the hall of their one story house to their room at the far corner.

Lucy fell asleep rather quickly but her dreams were plagued with fear. She was looking around a large room with little remnants of oil on the floor. Lucy turned her head and saw two needles in her arm leading to a half filled bowl. She tried to scream but nothing came out just a whisper of a cry. A hand touched her face and her vision started to fail.

"Sleep. You'll feel better soon. You won't even notice time passing." A man's voice cooed her to rest.

Lucy jump with a jolt and put a hand on her mouth to stop the scream that almost escaped. She looked at the clock and realized how early it was. She had only found sleep a few hours ago. She knew where she was now. She remembered what she should have a long time ago. With the thought of what she had to do she walked into her daughter's room. Lucy watched as the five year old slowly breathed in and out. Tears streamed down her face as she silently cried. As her soft footfalls barley made a noise in the house Lucy made her way to the kitchen and pulled a knife from the holder that was shaped like a person. She smiled as she remembered the reason why they bought the stupid thing, to remember the fallen hunters and monster that they killed. She looked at the knife shakily.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" The bell like voice of the golden haired girl echoed through the house.

"Leaving." She said in a stern voice.

"Why? Don't you love us?" Molly asked quietly from her spot at the end of the hallway.

"Of course honey, but Mommy needs to go home now."

"Don't leave me." The little girl said shuffling towards Lucy.

"You aren't real. No matter how much I want you to be you aren't real." Lucy said plunging the knife into her chest. Her only thoughts were finding her home. Her family. With one last surge of energy she found it but felt as if her soul was shattered.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the wait but I've gotten lost. Luckily I found my way back. I hope you like and even if you don't feel free to review to tell me how awful I am. I own nothing of Supernatural.

**Reality Strikes**

Almost a whole month since Lucy appeared in the car when they were searching for her. She seemed better but she was too quiet for anyone's good. She had turned into a hermit hiding away from everyone. She only said Djinn. Adam didn't know anything about it but Dean turned pale and muttered a curse as he kicked a table. After several failed attempts to get her to try and talk Adam and Sam gave up. Dean asked for privacy and he got it. Sam left taking Adam to explain djinn.

"Lu?" Dean started slowly inching closer. "I know what it's like in there. A little too nice but you never want to leave it."

"No Dean. You don't know what it's like. I bet you found a way out a lot quicker than I did." Lucy choked up.

"Your right I wasn't in there as long as you but I know what it can do to you. Twists you into thinking you belong there then you believe it and you don't want to leave." Dean said pulling a chair next to her.

"I really don't think you understand Dean. You think you do but you don't." Lucy said pulling her knees up to her chest crying only the slightest.

"Your dad probably. Adam too. Maybe-" Dean never finished.

"Dean I killed my baby." She replied quickly. when she saw Dean's face she continued talking. "You didn't have to do that. Can you please just leave me alone now? And don't tell Adam…or Sam." She said in a quick breath before she broke down.

Dean got on his knees in front of her chair and said quickly, "It wasn't real. Not like Adam. HE's here right now worried out of his mind. I know a lot of stuff probably happened in there but think about what's out here." Then suddenly Dean flinched as Lucy reached out and hugged him.

"We…we were gunna name him John. He had a blue and yellow room and you guys had the garage to sleep in when you stopped by. I should have known… it was too nice…" Lucy sobbed into his neck.

"I know." Dean mumbled feeling pain in his chest that had been shoved away after he left Lisa and Ben. After a while of the tight hug and lots of crying from both (Though Dean would deny it) they broke apart. "What do you say to dinner? Emotions make me hungry and you haven't eaten in at least three days."

"Might want to clean up. You've been crying Dean Winchester. Aren't you supposed to burn or something?" Lucy asked getting up and grabbing the small make up bag to fix her ruined face.

"Me? Cry? Never." Dean said running to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Lucy smiled. Even if these boys drove her crazy they were still her family now. After putting on the finishing touches of makeup, Lucy tried her best to forget about the dream that she thought was her life. Dean was out of the bathroom and dragging her to the impala before she knew they were leaving. The engine rolled to life and they drove down the main street only stopping to let Sam and Adam enter the back seat. No one asked any questions thankfully and they started to sing along to the random songs they knew from the cassette collection. Everyone ate and normality set in. They were all pretty happy about that. After ten minutes of begging, Lucy managed to get the boys to agree on shopping. Of course Sam and Dean found a nice little pawn shop and started looking at guns, but Adam stayed close to Lucy and she was glad for that. They wandered the streets of the small town and looked at the windows not actually going into places.

"Are…are you alright?" Adam asked after a long silence.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Lucy smiled quickly to encourage him.

"I just wanted to check. You've been out of it for the past month or so." Adam said still worried.

"Trust me. Dean pulled me out of it and everything's fine. I promise. Now kiss me before you talk again." Lucy smiled as Adam leaned in to kiss her.

They strolled down the street glad something was working out for them. They slowly started to get back to their normal when Lucy almost ran into a woman. It wasn't just any woman though. It was the one from heaven that almost killed Adam.

"What do you want?" Lucy hissed through her teeth.

"What we always wanted. You are a liability. I'm just giving you the choice to come easily before something bad happens." the woman said with a too nice smile.

"I'm not going. I can feel Heaven and it's falling apart because of you. I'm not going anywhere with a psychopathic angel who is slowly killing every angel in Heaven." Lucy said quickly grabbing Adam's hand.

"I'm not psychopathic. You'll wish I were though." She said with a smile.

"No, she's not going with you. WE just got her back, so you can back up winged bitch." Adam said moving slowly in front of Lucy.

"Really? I beg to-" but the woman never finished. It went dark before Lucy and Adam saw the new place they inhabited. It looked like the basement of an abandoned house. A note fell from the ceiling.

Hidden from Naomi. Don't leave.

~a friend

"Hidden from Naomi? What's that mean?" Adam asked as he caught the paper.

"I don't know…let's check up stairs." Lucy suggested as she held onto Adam's hand even tighter.

They carefully traveled up the creaky stairs and opened the door to a large wood cabin living room. They walked around the cabin slowly not sure what they were doing in the cabin. The rooms were empty accept for the simply furniture. No pictures or anything. The kitchen was nice…for the most part. There weren't any appliances at all.

"What the hell…" Adam mumbled.

"Hey friend if you're here a little explanation would be nice!" Lucy screamed at the roof of the log cabin.

"You were brought her to be protected. The only place she won't be able to find you. The past." A familiar voice, to Lucy, said quietly.

"Mom?" She asked turning to see her mother with her head of Dark curls and caring eyes.

"Hi honey. I'm sorry you had to be brought here like this." Her mother said with a sad voice.

"How are you here?" Lucy asked in disbelief as Adam tried to wrap his head around being in the past.

"Not all of me was killed. Your father made sure that if needed you could be hidden from Heaven and that I could bring you here and explain. He was a good man, Lucy, he was just confused and lost and didn't understand what it was like to be a father. I'm sorry we couldn't be a proper family. Now is your chance to have a proper life like I wanted for you. You're in the mountains in the past. That's all you need to know. This house was made to be hidden from everyone and keep those in it alive till it's their time to go. Hopefully by then Heaven won't be so corrupt. Enjoy your life, my sweet. I'm afraid my time is almost up." Lucy's mother said sadly.

"Wait. Mommy, this is Adam." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Ma'am." Adam said with a nod of his head.

"He is a good man. Anyone who makes you this happy has to be. You'll find some friends in the attic. It took time to reach their souls but they are here now and whole waiting for you to wake them." Her mother finished before she slowly faded.

Lucy and Adam ran up the stairs to the attic and flung the door open. Johnny, Damon, Jamie, and Samandriel laid on beds looking like they had been there for ages.

"Johnny?" Lucy ran over and shook him lightly.

As he shot up he screamed, "Giant dog!" His memory of death faded and he smiled at Lucy who he hugged.

"Wake UP!" Lucy shouted and the sleeping bodies of her friends awoke. Damon muttered something about a black eyed bastard and Jamie and Samandriel were shaking off nonexistent pain.

"Hey Lu. What happened?" Jamie asked standing up looked awake and ready to roll.

"My parents happened." Lucy said as she pulled everyone into a giant group hug. "Now we're her till the day we die and you guys redie." Lucy smiled running down the stairs to make food and continue with their new lives that Lucy hoped would be everything she wanted.

Sam and Dean looked around the town looking for Adam and Lucy but there was no sign of them. They checked all the shops and asked all the cashiers if they had seen them. They got lucky once when a cashier handed Dean a DVD that he was supposed to give him when he came asking about. The worst they were expecting was Crowley saying they would never see their brother or his girlfriend again. What they saw neither of them was expecting.

Lucy was on the screen fiddling with the camera. "I think it's working. Alright," She said staring at the camera. "Sam. Dean. We are not dead. What you might see will make you think that but we aren't." She grabbed the camera and panned it to Adam.

"Hi guys." he said simply before going back to making some sort of stew.

"This is our life now." Lucy said going down the halls explaining the different rooms. Dean and Sam got very confused when they saw some supposedly dead angels. "My mom brought them back to keep us company. We got Johnny and Damon back but they're napping."

"Wait I want to be in the shot." Adam said running in from of the camera down a hallway and through a closed door.

"Hush!" Lucy said quickly. "Alright keep your panties on boys because this will make you cry."Lucy whispered walking into a room with yellow things covering the whole room where it could. The camera focused on a tiny bed in the corner. "Guys…meet John." Lucy said as a baby appeared on the screen. "We're gunna video tape what we can. The house gives us what we need or want so Naomi can't find us. We'll edit stuff in as we go. Till next time boys." Lucy smiled before it went black then there was a good three hours of everyone growing up. Turns out, John was a lot more human than he should be and Lucy seemed to be the only one keeping her powers. Occasionally there was a play that John directed and Lucy had to set the scene. By the end the boys felt like a girl who just finished watching Les Miserables. Emotional roller coaster. But they were wrong it wasn't over. Adam appeared on the screen.

"I know this isn't what we expected as a family, but you guys know I wasn't meant to hunt. I have a home and a family and even if it kills me to think about never being able to see you guys again I don't think I could live like you do. I'm sorry I never got to say that I love you guys. I'm sorry our lives are so twisted we couldn't even have a decent family dinner but that's our family. We're not the normal family and we never will be. Till next time, brothers." And it was gone.

"Life sucks." Dean said quickly.

"Yeah…yeah it does." Sam said staring at the screen.

"Pie?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Hell yeah." Sam said grabbing his coat and following his brother to the Impala.

**AN**: So I think this is the end. What do you guys think? Did I leave any loose ends or anything I need to clear up?


End file.
